superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looney Tunes Show: A Christmas Carol Credits (2012)
Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producers Hugh Davidson Rachel Rameras Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Rachel Rameras Directed by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Swinton O. Scott III Line Producers Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn Fred Armisen As Speedy Gonzales Bob Bergen As Porky Pig Barry Corbin As Santa Claus Maurice LaMarche As Yosemite Sam Rob Paulsen As Mac Gopher Billy West As Elmer Fudd Kristen Wiig As Lola Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director Alan Bodner Character Design David Alvarez Jennie Hoffer Prop Design Mark Bachand Color Stylists Shawnee Holt Brian Smith Background Design Eric Clark Lance Falk Robert Lacko Stephen Lewis Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Ashby Manson Jill Petrilak Eric Samones Narina Sokolove Dennis Venizelos Storyboard Charles Austen Ken Boyer Tony Craig Stephen DeStefano Amber Hollinger Cynthia Petrovic Christopher Rutkowski Robert Sledge Kirk Van Wormer Adam Van Wyk Storyboard CleanUp Shavonne Cherry Mark Christiansen Shakek Haghnarzarian Dietz Ichishita Emily Jiuliano Tracy Mark Lee Bob McKnight Eric Pigors Editor Craig Paulsen Animatic Editor Barbara Ann Duffy Timing Jeff Hall Kirk Tingblad James Tim Walker Checking Justin Schultz Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Managers Bianica Margotta John Roback Assistant Production Managers Dawn Merkel Casey Sankin Casting by Dawn Hershey Online Editor Steven White Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Adventage Audio Services Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Animation Services Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Supervising Directors Kwon Yungmin Lim Kyungwon Model Checker Chol Woongi Final Checker Park Seungjoo Scanning Kim Kyunghoo Chief of Assistant Animation Lee Bosin "Christmas Rules" Written by Damon Jones Vocal Performance by Jeff Bergman Fred Amison Bob Bergen Kweel Boakye Ben Falcone Jess Harnell Damon Jones Maurice LaMarche Annie Mumolo Rob Paulsen Roz Bryan Billy West Kristen Wiig Directed by Jessica Borutski Storyboard by Jessica Borurski Animation by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Production Administrator Nicole Marin Production Support Tina Fallah Michele Karpel Audrey Kim Tamara Milies Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Janet Yi Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Luisa Guzman Yadira Davis Bonnie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Music Niki Sherrod Business & Legal Affairs John Michael Beach Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Peter Girardi Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2012 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. County of first publication United States of America. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros, Imc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max